


Тайна

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Teen Legolas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леголас любит, когда Владыка Келеборн приезжает в гости, потому что только это может порадовать Трандуила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна

Леголас любил, когда Владыка Лориэна приезжал к ним погостить. Делал он это каждый год в одно и то же время – он прибывал в сопровождении нескольких стражей за день до дня рождения короля Трандуила, и отбывал вечером на следующий день после праздника. И Леголас всегда ждал этих коротких дней с нетерпением.  
Дело было не только в том, что всякий раз, приезжая, Владыка привозил ему подарки из своего края. Хотя все эти вещицы в глазах Леголаса были буквально наполнены магией. Келеборн, к примеру, привозил ему небольшой сверток особого походного хлеба – лембаса – который пекли только в Лориэне. Леголас очень любил это, в общем-то, простое лакомство, и иногда заявлял, что вместо всех яств, подаваемых к королевскому столу, ел бы только лембас. Он растягивал один небольшой сверток на целый год, отмеряя порции, и дивясь тому, что чудесный хлеб не черствеет и не теряет вкуса до последнего кусочка.  
В другой раз Владыка привез в подарок шкатулку, похожую на ту, в которой отец хранил свои самые любимые драгоценности, только вот внутри Леголас нашел вовсе не монеты и украшения, а целую горсть прекрасных золотых цветов. Они выглядели, как тончайшая работа искуснейших мастеров-ювелиров, но, едва коснувшись шелковистых лепестков. Леголас с удивлением обнаружил, что это настоящие, живые цветы.  
\- Они не увянут со временем,- сказал ему тогда Келеборн, и с тех пор цветы стояли в плоской хрустальной емкости на подоконнике в покоях Леголаса, и от них вся комната наполнялась сладким медовым ароматом, который даже глубокой зимой дарил память о лете.  
\- Это аромат лесов Лотлориэна,- рассказывал Келеборн, и Леголас, хотя ни разу там не бывал, представлял себе очень ясно, как цветы эти распускаются на тонких серебряных ветвях деревьев, и когда ветер трогает их, все вокруг наполняется мелодичным перезвоном.  
Самым лучшим подарком, однако, были даже не эти цветы и не лембас. В один из своих визитов Келеборн привез в подарок Леголасу серый походный плащ, который, как маленькому эльфу показалось, был соткан из сумерек. При свете солнца ткань плаща была светло-серой, но стоило освещению поменяться, она менялась вместе с ним, сливалась с окружением, и Леголас после этого всегда брал этот плащ с собой, если отправлялся на охоту или просто на прогулку по тропам Ласгалена.  
Да, подарки Владыки были прекрасны, и Леголас ценил их и хранил, как зеницу ока, но это было вовсе не главное. Всю жизнь, сколько Леголас себя помнил, его отец всегда был печальным. Другие видели в его позе, в его манерах, в выражении его прекрасного лица величавость, отстраненность, даже высокомерие, но Леголас, который знал его, как никто другой, видел за всем этим только печаль. С тех пор, как он мог себя вспомнить, Леголас жил с осознанием того, что никогда не слышал, как отец смеется, даже улыбка была редким гостем на его губах. И он ценил каждую из них, как драгоценную жемчужину, потому что мог сосчитать и припомнить все с тех самых пор, как отец впервые улыбнулся ему, когда Леголас спел ему свою первую песню тогда еще неверным детским голосом. Он всеми силами старался победить отцовскую печаль, словно она была чудовищем, удерживающим в плену душу Трандуила – Леголас пытался сделать все, чтобы отец им гордился, или чтобы рассмешить его, но все было бесполезно. Иногда солнечный луч пробивал тяжелые тучи, и Трандуил, склонив голову, слушал капитана королевской стражи, который рассказывал, как метко Леголас выстрелил в бегущего зайца, а в светлых глазах, всегда подернутых дымкой задумчивости, как алмаз в глубоких копях, начинала искриться гордость.  
Но со временем Леголас смирился с тем, что секунды радости – это исключение, редкие звезды на бесконечном небе вечной тоски.  
Но в один день все изменилось. И связано это было именно с Владыкой Келеборном. До дня коронации Трандуила, вскоре после Битвы последнего союза, Владыка ни разу не появлялся в Ласгалене – Леголас не видел даже его портретов, не слышал его имени, представления не имел, что такой эльф вообще существует. Все изменилось в одночасье. Конечно, Леголас подозревал. Что прожил на земле слишком мало, чтобы точно представлять, что такое настоящая дружба, но до тех пор он и не ведал, что она может возникать так быстро и сразу быть такой крепкой. С тех пор, как Владыка Келеборн приехал поздравить нового короля Ласгалена, Трандуила словно подменили. На первый взгляд он остался прежним, но Леголас видел, как под толстой коркой вечного льда затеплилась жизнь, словно подснежники, готовые пробиться сквозь подтаявший снег. Трандуил теперь стал мягче, хотя заметить это мог только Леголас – отец, который никогда не любил прикосновений, и даже сына обнял мимолетно всего пару раз за всю жизнь, теперь чаще брал Леголаса за руку, несколько раз даже коснулся губами его виска, и тот момент Леголас всегда воскрешал в памяти, когда у него что-то не получалось.  
На этот раз Владыка привез ему в подарок настоящее сокровище. Протягивая Леголасу тяжелый сверток расшитой серебром парчи, он улыбался так, как мог бы отец улыбаться, глядя на сына.  
\- Ты стал совсем взрослым, мой мальчик,- проговорил Келеборн, и тон его был немного грустным, будто он был расстроен, что детство Леголаса оставалось в прошлом,- думаю, этот подарок придется тебе по душе.  
С трепещущим от волнения сердцем Леголас развернул шелестящую ткань, и в мерцании светильников блеснула сталь.  
\- Это кинжал галадримов,- пояснил Келеборн,- твой отец научит тебя им обращаться,- Владыка бросил быстрый теплый взгляд поверх плеча Леголаса на Трандуила, который вместе с сыном принимал почетного гостя. Леголас тоже обернулся к нему, сжимая рукоять кинжала так, словно кто-то собирался отнять его. Глаза Трандуила искрились - это было редкое зрелище, но сейчас Леголас почти не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Ты научишь, отец? - спросил он взволнованным шепотом.  
\- Если Владыка Келеборн считает, что мой сын дорос уже для такого серьезного оружия, то отчего бы нет,- голос Трандуила - грудной и низкий - был похож на неторопливый дым чадящих благовоний, окутывающий всю комнату, дурманящий и сладкий. Глаза короля скользнули по лицу Келеборна, потом снова вернулись к Леголасу и кинжалу в его руках,- но не сегодня, дитя. Пока ступай, перед завтрашним праздником нам с Владыкой Келеборном нужно обсудить несколько важных тем.  
В иных обстоятельствах Леголасу могло бы показаться, что отец жаждет от него избавиться, но сейчас он и сам был рад сбежать из тронного зала в лес, чтобы там, сражаясь с невидимыми врагами, испытать свой подарок. Он уже давно начал тренироваться с кинжалами, и его учитель даже позволял ему брать в руки настоящие. Но это оружие было совсем другим. С ним он чувствовал себя настоящим воином - бесстрашным и легендарным, каким был его дед Орофер. Ловким и неуловимым, как его отец.  
Леголас выбрался из дворца через один из задних выходов, миновав стражу. Прижимая к груди драгоценный сверток, он по ветвям вековых деревьев пронесся через сад, и наконец погрузился в лес. Здесь, в этой части королевских владений, чаща начиналась сразу, без пролеска - не успеешь заметить, как закончился сад, тоже слегка запущенный, как уже оказываешься окруженным плотными рядами стволов. Спрыгнув на упругий ковер палой хвои, Леголас бросился бегом, огибая деревья, позволяя прохладному ветру, пахнущему хвоей, трепать свои волосы. Он представлял, что за ним по пятам гонятся вражеские полчища. Он слышал лязг их доспехов, грубые выкрики, звон оружия, чувствовал горячее дыхание смерти за спиной. Темные стволы окружали его, как бесчисленные противники, и Леголас был больше не самим собой - он был прекрасным Гил-Галадом, последним королем всех эльдар, вышедшим на решающую битву. Он остановился, понимая, что отступать больше некуда и придется принять бой.  
Леголас выхватил кинжал, провернул его вокруг ладони и крепко сжал его рукоять. Воздев оружие над головой, юноша повернулся, сделал резкий рубящий выпад - и один из врагов упал, обезглавленный. Его твердая неустанная рука рубила и колола, снося одну голову за другой, протыкая сердца, сочащиеся злобой. Леголас уже слышал победные трубы, кличи воинов, славящих сегодняшнюю великую победу, и наконец, изрубив целую толпу лиходеев, он повалился на мягкий ароматный мох, вымотанный, но все еще крепко сжимая рукоять галадримского кинжала. Это был лучший подарок на свете, и Леголас пообещал себе, что никогда с ним не расстанется. А когда отец наконец решит исполнить обещание и обучить его, покажет ему то, что уже и сам успел усвоить.. Леголас закрыл глаза, представляя, каким удивлением осветится лицо Трандуила, с какой гордостью он похлопает его по плечу или даже обнимет...  
Возвращался домой Леголас затемно - лес окутали холодные сумерки начала весны, и воздух был пропитан ароматами липких почек и собирающегося дождя. Юный эльф устал и проголодался, мысленно коря себя за то, что не взял с собой походного хлеба. Убегая из дворца, он прихватил только свой любимый плащ, и теперь, в сумерках, двигался, как неслышная тень.  
Он уже слышал издалека музыку - во дворце начиналось веселье, и ничего, что день рождения у короля был только завтра, и Леголас прибавил шага. После славной битвы ему, благородному полководцу, требовался славный пир и отдых. Неожиданно совсем рядом с собой он услышал голоса. Узнать их было нетрудно.  
\- Где те времена, когда его интересовали деревянные лошадки, а лучшим подарком был игрушечный лук? - в тоне отца не слышалось ни капли печали или сожаления. Он, казалось, в шутку журил собеседника.  
Леголас замер, прижался спиной к одному стволу и накинул на голову капюшон - голоса приближались, а ему вдруг захотелось сыграть над отцом и Владыкой шутку, как в детстве - раз уж Трандуил с таким теплом вспоминал те времена. В детстве он часто пытался играть с отцом в прятки - единственную игру, на которую Трандуил в принципе соглашался. После того, как целый час Леголас сидел в своем укрытии ненайденным, всегда было очень весело выпрыгивать на отца из-за угла. Сейчас-то Леголас понимал, что король и не пытался его искать, но зато тогда, признаваясь в этом самому себе, Трандуил хвалил его за умение скрываться в тенях, и похвала эта была мальчику приятней всего в этой игре.  
\- Многие времена остались позади,- ответил негромким голосом Владыка Келеборн. В его тоне слышалась теплая улыбка, и даже не видя, Леголас представлял, как он смотрит на отца сквозь сумерки глазами, полными тепла. - и мы должны с благодарностью принимать новые времена, которые несут нам много прекрасного. В том числе то, что Леголас становится взрослым.  
Они появились на узкой тропе, и с удивлением Леголас заметил, что идут старшие рука в руке, очень близко, почти соприкасаясь плечами - ни друзья, ни братья так не ходили. Леголас видел такую близость только у влюбленных пар, и это было странно. Он передумал выпрыгивать из тени прямо сейчас, решив еще понаблюдать.  
\- Я так рад, что ты хорошо относишься к нему,- продолжал отец,- я боялся, что тебе это будет сложно.  
\- Он напоминает мне о том юноше, с которым я делил свои детские забавы, и чей образ до сих пор храню в своем сердце,- ответил Келеборн,- и ни капли не напоминает о том, о чем я вспоминать не хочу.  
\- Но довольно о нем,- вдруг прервал его Трандуил и остановился. Леголас замер, стараясь даже не дышать. Он видел, как отец повернулся к Владыке, свободной рукой обнял его за талию, притянул к себе, и в следующий миг губы их слились в поцелуе. Видимо здесь, в самой скрытой части леса, они не думали, что кто-то их увидит и не таились. Сердце Леголаса пропустило удар - то, что он видел, просто не могло происходить в реальности, ведь Владыка Келеборн был другом его отцу, даже больше, чем другом, почти братом... но такого Леголас не ожидал. Он почувствовал, как от стыда запылали щеки, но не мог двинуться с места и выдать своего присутствия.  
Отец же, меж тем, целовал Келеборна все более жадно, и Леголас почти с ужасом услышал, как Владыка негромко застонал. Рука Трандуила беспорядочна гладила его сквозь легкую ткань свободного балахона, пока вторая блуждала по спине, не давая Келеборну отстраниться. Сам Владыка запустил ладонь в волосы короля на затылке, и когда их губы наконец разомкнулись, принялся целовать его шею от уха вниз - к открытому вороту шелкового одеяния. Глаза Трандуила были закрыты, губы блестели от влаги, а на обычно бледных щеках цвел легкий румянец. Леголас с ужасом понимал, что не может отвести глаз, даже прикрыть веки. В этом зрелище не было ничего противоестественного - подсказывал разум, но при этом смотреть на это было неправильно - все равно что без спроса входить в запертую комнату.  
\- Остановись,- выдохнул Трандуил хрипло,- иначе мне придется сделать это с тобой прямо здесь, на тропе.  
\- Совсем как в Дориате, мой ледяной принц,- оторвавшись от его шеи, глухо рассмеялся Келеборн,- но ты прав, любовь моя, идем же. Уверен, мы сможем найти место поудобней.  
Трандуил с жаром кивнул, снова перехватил его руку и вместе они двинулись по тропе обратно ко дворцу.  
Леголас выждал несколько минут после того, как они скрылись, и наконец смог отлипнуть от ствола. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, щеки горели стыдом. Он был совсем не глупым и больше не несмышленым юнцом, чтобы не понимать, что именно только что произошло на его глазах, и это было странно. Не то чтобы неприятно или плохо - но неожиданно и непривычно. Леголас не много знал о том, что происходило между влюбленными, но имел представление о том, что вот так целоваться эльф может лишь с тем, кто предназначен ему судьбой. И в этой конструкции что-то не сходилось.  
Леголас нащупал на поясе кинжал и сжал рукоять. Владыка Келеборн владел магией, и магия эта была прекрасна - Леголас помнил, каким счастливым стал его отец совсем недавно, и сложить два и два было несложно - это была заслуга Келеборна. Леголас неуверенно улыбнулся. Чтож, если счастья своего Трандуил достиг вот таким образом, то так тому и быть - все равно юный принц никак не мог на это повлиять.  
Но зато он знал точно - теперь у него от отца появилась тайна, которую со временем он преподнесет ему, как драгоценный подарок. Пожалуй, на этот раз Трандуилу придется совершенно ответственно хвалить его за прекрасное умение скрываться в тенях...


End file.
